Face Down
by grahamcrackerfershizznit
Summary: Kwest POV. Sadie is in an abusive relationship...i'm bad at summarys. Inspired by the song Face Down By Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. R&R please


One-shot Sadie/OC & Sadie/Kwest…I hit inspiration after listening to a song by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. The song is in italics…not sure how to explain. Sadie is in an abusive relationship, and Kwest is pretty much depressed/angry about it…Kwest POV, I think. Lyrics are in italics.

I do not own Instant Star, or the song _Face Down_ By Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I do own the no name OC.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy _

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand. _

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around _

_I see what's going down. _

Why does you do this? You know that being with **him** isn't safe. Yet, you stay, and everyday you get hit again. And again. And again.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror _

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again _

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you. _

I see you head into the bathroom after a fight with **him** at the studio. Carrying cover up, and crying. And everyday, your face looks more and more like your wearing stage makeup.

_Do you feel like a man,_

_When you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

Well I'll tell you my friend; one day this world's going to end 

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

Every time I see **him**, I want to go up to **him** and punch **him** to the ground. I see you wait for Jude, and I see **him** with **his** arm around your waist. And every time, I have to hold myself back.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect 

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence _

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown _

_I see what's going down. _

I know that this is happening. You tell me about it. Everyday more that you spend with **him**, you become more and more depressed. One day, you'll be so depressed, you're going to do something so horrible, and I won't be able to help.

_I see the way you go and say your right again, _

_Say your right again _

_Heed my lecture _

I can't believe **he** does this to you. I talk to **him** and I try telling **him** to lay off. But, I either can't do it, or **he** just blows me off. I want to help you, but he just disregards my talks.

_Do you feel like a man, _

_When you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

Well I'll tell you my friend; one day this world's going to end 

_As your lies crumble down a new life she has found. _

One day, I'll push **him** to the ground. I might as well kill **him**. He's done nothing but hurt you, and I can't stand it. I don't care what **he'll** do to me. I just need **him** gone.

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says, I finally had enough._

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says, I finally had enough._

**He** pushes you around; you end up on the ground, lonely and cold. And you come to me. One day, you'll go up to **him** and tell **him** you're done, right?

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough _

_It's coming round again. _

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough _

_It's coming round again._

If you don't, I will. **He** doesn't deserve you. I do. You deserve someone who loves you and will care for you for as long as humanly possible. I would do things for you **he** would've never thought of.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

_Well I'll tell you my friend; one day this world's going to end _

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

_Well I'll tell you my friend; one day this world's going to end _

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has…_

When will you come to realize that all **he** does is hurt you? **He** doesn't love you, at all. I hope you never believed that **he** did. Please, just tell me you never believed **he** loved you.

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough._

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough._

And there you are, running towards me. You've washed your face, and its covered in bruises. You tell me you've finally finished it with **him**.

"Are you really done?" I ask.

"Yes." You hug me.

"Come stay with me for a while. You need to chill for awhile," I say. You lean up to kiss me. And when you finish, you smile. I smile back because you've finally realized it was pointless. And **he** is gone. **Forever**.


End file.
